10 year anniversary
by Dinky chix
Summary: Noah and Kurt are about to celebrate their 10 year anniversary or are they


One month to the day, Noah and Kurt Hummel-Puckerman were celebrating their 10 year anniversary; five years before they were married and five being married. Noah was a music teacher at the local high school while Kurt was a fashion designer. Noah hadn't always wanted to be a music teacher, but a football injury ruined his chance of playing professionally, so he went back to his third love; after Kurt and football in that order of course. Kurt, however, always knew he wanted to work in fashion.

Kurt knew his dreams of being a broad way star were just that, dreams, especially when you had Rachel Berry in your life. Her dream of becoming a star came true as she was now on LA filming another movie. He still sang around the house though, and Noah would ask him to come and perform for the glee club he ran.

Noah and Kurt had become friends in glee club at school, being paired for a project and getting to know one another. Soon Noah had apologised for the bullying he had done since they had started school.

Noah even had a word with the other people that seemed to bully Kurt and soon McKinley High was as bully free as Dalton Academy. Kurt didn't know how to thank Noah for making the rest of his junior and senior year safe years for him especially when Noah graduated. But what Kurt didn't know was Noah had an ulterior motive, he was making the school safe so he could come and ask Kurt out on a date.

The feelings that the jock had began to develop for the smaller teen snuck up on him, they were hanging out after school one day with the rest of the glee club. Kurt had just broken up with the Blaine, so they were cheering him up; Finn was telling another hobbit joke to make his step brother laugh. Noah felt like someone had taken the breath out of his throat when he turned around and saw Kurt laughing.

The musical sound of Kurt's laugh seemed to mesmerize Noah like no other person had; even Quinn and he had once thought that he was in love with her. The feelings that were beginning to surface just looking at Kurt made him rethink his whole idea of being in love with all the girls he had professed to love in the past.

When he got home that night, after a lot of soul searching, he started to plan how to win Kurt's heart and be with him forever because he knew that Kurt would never be a one night stand, and Noah realised he didn't want the smaller man to be. He wanted forever, and that thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

First he had to make the school a safe place for Kurt and in extension, him when they came out, he knew a boy like Kurt would never want someone who was in the closet so he had to come out. That thought terrified him but for Kurt he would do anything. He would be as proud and out as Kurt. He also realised he would have to go to every lesson to impress Kurt, and go to college, so he could become more than the Lima loser everyone thought he was.

Second he had to make an effort to make friends with Mercedes and get her back in the glee club. He also had to get Mr Schue to stop giving all the leads to Rachel and Finn. Truth be told he wanted some of the leads and Kurt had the perfect voice to accompany him.

Third he had to ask Mr Hummel permission to woo his youngest son; then he had to ask Finn. Ever since Kurt came back from Dalton Finn had been so protective of his little brother, Kurt.

Only then could he start to woo Kurt, sending presents and love letters. For that he had to find out Kurt's favourite things maybe even sing to him in glee. Noah quickly scraped that idea; he didn't want to use the same tactics that he had done in the past with the girls.

He went to bed that night, happy that he had a plan all sorted.

The next day he walked in to school with a purpose, he went to all of his lessons shocking his teachers and the students in his classes, but he didn't care he had a plan.

By maths that day he was tired, but he shared it with Kurt, so he wasn't going to miss it. He had been surprised when he had found that he shared a class with Kurt, Noah was a senior and Kurt was a junior meaning that Kurt was so smart he was taking advance classes. In Noah's eyes that made the smaller boy even hotter.

When glee came round he was ready for a nap but he had to talk to Mr Schue. He had thought about it in his free period, he would sort the glee club first. That was easier than talking to the Neanderthal's of McKinley high.

"Mr Schue, can I talk to you for a second?" Noah said walking in to the room with the teacher. It helped having Spanish last some days, Noah thought to himself smirking.

"Sure you can Puck." Mr Schue shocked at how nice Noah was being they had half an hour before everyone turned up so they had time

"Right... I need a favour." Noah said, suddenly realising that making Mr Schue change was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Puck…" Mr Schue had never seen the jock, who always seemed so sure of himself, be so hesitant before.

"I need you to stop giving Rachel solos. Hear me out...it's not just for me it's for the group. We've already lost three members and if we lose anymore than we won't be allowed to compete at this year's regional's...also I need Kurt to have some." Noah said, whispering the last part. Mr Schue looked at him so confusedly that Noah told the teacher everything, the feelings he was having for Kurt and his plan he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't go to his mom and he didn't know where his dad was. He sometimes envied Kurt's relationship with Burt.

Mr Schue sat across from Noah and took it all in, the fact that the jock would go through all that just to be with the smaller boy. The Spanish teacher could tell that the feelings were genuine he knew that Noah had never done anything like what he was about to before.

"I'll have a word with Rachel. Meanwhile, talk to Coach Bieste about the teams." Mr Schue said as the rest of the glee club walked in, minus Kurt.

"Hey Tina where is Kurt?" Noah said as he sat down trying not to letting his worry about the smaller boy show.

"Getting something from his locker. But I saw Karofsky and Blaine walking towards him." Tina said as she sat with Mike. She had wanted to stay but Kurt had sent her to glee.

Noah jumped up and ran out the door. He found his Princess sitting in front of his locker crying. He shook his head, he would think about the nickname later but first Kurt needed him.

"Kurt are you all right?" Noah asked sitting down next to Kurt.

"They fell in love." Kurt sobbed. He wasn't expecting to be told that his ex boyfriend and ex bully were together and that Karofsky was going to Dalton when Blaine went back the following week.

He had only just started to get over Blaine, so he didn't know why he was crying that his ex had moved on. He didn't want to think about the hobbit and the jock anymore he wanted to move on but he didn't know how.

"Ok didn't see that coming." Noah said shocked at the relationship. He knew their friends would be as well when they found out.

Kurt wiped his eyes and tried to make himself more presentable so he could go to glee and listen to Rachel bitch and moan at how much more talented than the rest of them she was. When they got back to the choir room Rachel was mid rant as per usual.

3 weeks later Mr Schue had finally persuaded Rachel that she needed to let others have a go at solos to keep the club going. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany were back with a promise of two solos a week at practice and then a solo at regionals, sectionals, and nationals.

Noah realised that it was time to talk to Coach Bieste about the sports teams. He just hoped he had as much luck with them as he did with the glee club.

Noah walked to the locker room during his free lesson on a Friday, knowing Coach Bieste had a free period as well to plan the plays for the next week.

"Coach, can I talk to you?" he said as he walked towards the most successful Coach the school had ever seen. She was also the most feared because all the teams knew that what she said she meant, and if you crossed her you were off the team.

"Sure Puckerman." Coach Bieste said. She had been hearing a lot of good things about the jock in the past few weeks; going to every lesson doing all his homework and turning it in.

So Noah told the Coach his plan, he found that if he told the truth he got a lot further. It had worked with Mr Schue he just hoped it worked with Coach Bieste.

The coach got a thoughtful look on her face when Noah had finished. She liked this new Puckerman. She thought and he was doing well in school again so she agreed to talk to the teams and even Figgins, who was scared of the coach. She even suggested he talk to Coach Sylvester as she was quite feared as well.

So within a month the school was a safe place. There were no more fights in the hall ways, the slushie machine got taken away, and the teachers were all sent on a course to recognise bullying so it wasn't ignored anymore.

Noah was feeling good about himself as he watched Kurt walk down the hall one day without being pushed or slushied. He realised that it was time to talk to Burt and Finn. But he didn't know who to talk to first.

He decided on Finn first because then if won Finn over he would have someone on his side when he spoke to Burt. All he had to do was get Finn on his own. They weren't as close as they once were but he was hoping to change that.

When he got home the night before he was going to talk to Finn he saw that it was 3 weeks before Christmas break. Being Jewish it wasn't important to him but he knew it was to Kurt so he had a week to talk to Finn and a week to organise a secret Santa for glee club. He could do this.

So he spent a week hanging out with Finn and get their friendship back on track, it was a lot easier than Noah thought it was to going to be. He then told Finn what he had already done and what he was planning next. Finn actually was very happy about the relationship between him and Kurt. Meaning he had someone in his corner when it came to talking to Burt.

Everyone loved the idea of secret Santa, so that part was easy, it was getting Kurt's name that was the hard part. He went around to every member expect Kurt and begged, pleaded, and bribed for Kurt's name.

In the end the glee club called an intervention and demanded to know what was going on; all expect Kurt who Finn was keeping busy making Kurt help him with his homework.

"What's going on Puckerman? Why do you want Kurt's name for your secret Santa so badly?" Santana asked as she filed her nails looking bored.

So Noah had to tell them all what he was doing and planning to do. He saw tears in Quinn's eyes making a note to himself to talk to her when he had a chance. The girls all looked shocked that the once meat head jock could be so sweet and thoughtful. The boys were surprised as well, and a little annoyed at Noah making them look bad in front of their girlfriends.

So when it came time to pick the secret Santa's, Mr Schue put everyone's name in a hat and everyone came up in turn to pick a name.

When everyone had picked, Santana winked at Noah to let him know she had got Kurt. It was a good thing he had picked Brittany so they could easily swap, without it seeming to obvious.

Noah decided that he would have to talk to Burt soon, especially with the present he wanted to buy. So he arranged with Finn when the best time for him to go either to the garage or the house to talk to Burt.

They decided the house would be better for privacy.

So 2 days before the end of the semester, Noah went to the Hudson-Hummel house with Finn while Kurt was at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping. He had gone with the glee girls, all of them knowing what Noah and Finn were doing so they promised to keep Kurt busy until told otherwise.

When they got to the house Noah was suddenly very nervous. He tried to stay in the car but Finn grabbed him and pulled him in to the house.

"Burt, can we talk to you for a minute?" Finn shouted out to his step-father when he didn't find the older man in the den.

"We?" Burt asked as he walked in from the garage through the kitchen wiping his hands.

"Come out to the garage boys, Kurt's navigator needs a tune up. We can talk there." Burt said as he led the teenagers back out to the garage.

"Why isn't Kurt doing it?" Finn asked, following his step-father.

"He's just had a manicure." Burt laughed good-naturedly. He done Finn's car the day before so he knew the taller teenager wouldn't get upset that Kurt was getting his car fixed and not getting his done as well.

"Right what did you want to talk about?" Burt asked leaning over the car again.

"Well Mr Hummel...I was wondering if I may woo Kurt please?" Noah said before he could chickened out again.

Burt stopped tinkering with the car and stood up straight. He wasn't expecting this when the two teenagers turned up that afternoon. He looked at Noah, he had never been asked for permission to woo his son, and he didn't know what to say.

Between them Noah and Finn told Burt about Noah's plan from the start and what had happened since he had started his plan. Burt was silent the whole time the boys were talking.

By the end of the well rehearsed speech he walked to the kitchen to get them all drinks. It also gave him time to think about his answer. The boys waited nervously in the garage Noah more than Finn.

Burt came back in and said the words that Noah was waiting for.

"Hurt him, and I won't hesitate to use my shotgun."

Noah thanked Burt, promising to never hurt Kurt. He high fived Finn. Little did he know 10 years later he would unintentionally break that promise.

Soon the day had arrived to exchange presents and the glee club couldn't wait for the end of the day so they could exchange their presents.

As soon as the bell rang out over school the glee club ran to the choir room. When they got there they saw the tree up. They had planned they would have a party, singing carols and exchanging gifts before going home for the holidays.

Finn gave to Mike  
>Noah gave to Kurt<br>Santana gave to Brittany  
>Rachel gave to Rory<br>Artie gave to Sam  
>Tina gave to Rachel<br>Brittany gave to Mercedes  
>Sam gave to Finn<br>Mike gave to Artie  
>Kurt gave to Santana<br>Mercedes gave to Noah  
>Rory gave to Tina<p>

Everyone made sure Kurt went last. Noah could have kissed them all but he resisted the urge. On the tag to Kurt's present the words 'one of many, love your secret admirer' was written in Noah's best handwriting so Kurt couldn't tell who it was from and no one told him until Noah was ready.

Over the Christmas and New Year break Kurt received 14 calla lilies from his secret admirer with a note saying 'one for every day we are apart'. Kurt was shocked that someone had taken the time to find out his favourite flowers.

Finn and Burt smiled when the flowers arrived knowing that Noah was pulling all the stops out to woo Kurt. They had told Carole who cried at how sweet Noah was being.

Kurt liked the feeling he was getting from all the presents he seemed to be getting, the flowers and the watch he had gotten in the secret Santa. He had been drooling over the watch for months and was saving up for it, so he knew how expensive it was. His secret admirer must have money to be able afford the watch and now calla lilies as well.

When everyone got back to school they were talking about their holidays. Kurt stood at his locker with Mercedes. When he opened his locker he was surprised to find a long box in there. Mercedes smiled it was handy knowing your best friends locker combination.

Kurt opened the long box. Inside sat a beautifully carved wooden calla lily with the 'like this flower my love for you shall never die'. Kurt gasped. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the flower he was currently holding. He decided to keep the flower in his locker but he took a picture of it with his phone, making it his new wallpaper.

Noah stood at his locker and smiled. The plan was working. His next present was ready and he couldn't wait for the reaction.

Kurt spent the day daydreaming about who his secret admirer was. He hoped it was the one guy he had a crush on but who he was kidding, Noah Puckerman wouldn't like him, he thought sadly.

He had, had a crush on Noah for a year since the smaller teen had got to know the jock when he seemed to be over his house all the time hanging out with his new step-brother.

He hadn't meant to get a crush on his ex bully but Noah had been so nice since the whole Karofsky thing and Blaine dumping him for the Neanderthal. Kurt still didn't want to think of that pairing.

Noah sat behind Kurt in their shared math class thinking of his next gift. It also meant going to build a bear. He shuddered at that thought, but then he looked at Kurt realised that the torture was worth it. He would just take his sister.

So that day after school he picked Sarah up from school and drove to the mall.

"Now Sarah we can anywhere you want but we need to go to Build a Bear." Noah said

Sarah looked at her brother as if he had lost his mind. He hated that place, he had always refused in the past to go in there, but this time he was willing; even asking to go in.

"Why?" Sarah asked looking at her brother. He was up to something.

So Noah told her everything he had done and everything he was going to do including the bear that would be dressed in smart trousers, a nice shirt, with a vest and even a hat. Just like the outfit he knew was Kurt's favourite. That's if he could find one.

When he had been talking to Mercedes, she had let slip that the outfit he had worn when he sang 'Lady is a Tramp' was Kurt's favourite. Hopefully, Kurt would work out who was sending him presents after this one. He didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted to kiss the smaller boys kissable lips and long pale neck; biting his way down to the tightest ass he had ever seen. Noah had to stop thinking about Kurt like that in front of his sister.

On the way out of the mall he saw Kurt and the girls walking in so he gave the Build a Bear box he was carrying to Sarah, pleading with his eyes not to say anything.

"Hi Noah. What you doing here?" Kurt asked when they all stopped to talk. Kurt was the only one to call him Noah and he liked the way the smaller boy said his name.

"Sarah had some allowance to spend and mom is working." Noah said. He was proud of himself at the lie he told, he hadn't liked telling it though.

The girls smiled when they saw the bear box in Sarah's hand knowing the next part of the plan. Knowing Kurt would be getting it the next day at school.

"Oh...are you leaving now?" Kurt said shyly, trying to hide his disappointment, he had been hoping his secret admirer was the taller teen and when saw the bear box he got his hopes up.

"Yeah, Sarah and I have homework to do." Noah lied. He hated lying to his princess and he didn't want to do it again. Little did he know that silent promise to himself would come back to bite him in the ass 10 years later.

When they got to school the next day Kurt was pleased to see a note on his locker. Noah smiled from his locker, he and Sarah had spent nearly all night thinking of clues for Kurt to find the next present, Noah had got to school early and gone round campus taping and hiding the notes. After the last one was solved it would lead Kurt to the bear, Noah, and hopefully the best future they could ever have.

Locker – Here is where it all starts with books, follow these clues and they shall lead to your heart's desire. For the second clue you must go to where all the answers are numbers 1+1=2 you + me = forever?

Maths class – Here you have defied gravity. We've even imagined and busted a move and been over a rainbow and given hell (wait until the end of the day or you won't get your surprise).

Choir room – Here we've shouted it out loud, given up the funk and you've had a bad romance. Here you will find a good romance, someone to cuddle, and someone to say hello, I love you.

As soon Kurt figured out the last clue he ran to the auditorium, when he got there he saw all the lights off expect for one single spot light illuminating a teddy bear that sat on stage. When he got closer to the stage and the bear he heard soft music playing. He didn't recognise it at first, but when he heard Noah singing it he knew that it was musical soulmate by Mark Salling; one of his favourite songs.

As the last note faded Kurt smiled as Noah walked out of the shadows and towards where the bear sat on the stool in the spot light. As Kurt got closer he saw the bear was dressed in pyjamas with a little penguin on them.

"I wanted to get him dressed similar to what I wore for 'Lady is a Tramp' but they didn't have anything similar. Then Sarah said being in pyjamas is easier to cuddle at night, not that you have to cuddle him if you don't want to." Noah rambled he didn't know why he was so nervous he talked to Kurt all the time but here he was letting his feelings known and he was rambling.

Kurt giggled it was unusual to see Noah so flustered and he liked the hint of red on Noah's cheeks as he blushed.

"Noah was it you sending the presents and the little notes in my locker everyday?" Kurt asked hopefully, walking towards the taller teen. For 10 days he had received a note in his locker with a number and a reason. He had liked those 10 school days a lot. Kurt smiled remembering the reasons on the notes.

10. I will always protect you.  
>9. I will always treat you right.<br>8. I will always listen to you.  
>7. I will be proud to be called yours and make you proud to call me yours.<br>6. I will be proud to call you mine.  
>5. I will always think you are beautiful.<br>4. I will never cheat on you.  
>3. I will spoil you all the time.<br>2. I will always be your friend.  
>1. I will always love you.<p>

Noah blushed at the mention of the notes; he had spent a lot of time thinking of those reasons. He wanted them to be perfect.

Kurt walked towards Noah taking the bear off the stool, reaching Noah he stretched his hand out for Noah to hold which the taller teen gladly did. They walked back towards the edge of the stage sitting down letting their legs dangle over the edge. They spent nearly an hour talking, never once letting go of the others hand.

"So does this little guy have a name?" Kurt asked after a while. While one hand was holding Noah's the other was holding the bear close to his body.

"I couldn't think of one." Noah blushed he had felt silly in the shop, but Sarah had offered to do everything for him.

"How about NJ?" Kurt smiling, bushing.

"NJ?" Noah asked confused.

"Yeah Noah Jr." Kurt giggled. Noah laughed along with him.

"Kurt may I take you out to dinner tonight please?" Noah asked when they stopped laughing.

"Yes Noah you may." Kurt said going to kiss the taller teens cheek. Noah saw the kiss coming from the corner of his eye so he moved so their lips touched instead, causing Kurt to gasp. Noah used this to his advantage slowly pushing his tongue in to Kurt's mouth, stroking the countertenors tongue with his. He soon had a lapful of Kurt as the smaller boy straddled him and kissing him with such passion that when they broke apart they were gasping for breath and both painfully hard.

"Wow." they whispered at the same time. When they broke apart their breath mingling together drawing them in for another kiss, the second one slow but not any less passionate.

When that kissed finished they continued to talk, though this time Kurt kept sitting on Noah's lap. As they spoke, they kissed sporadically. Little light kisses, which left their lips tingling.

"So dinner." Kurt said as his stomach rumbled, blushing at the noise.

Noah laughed he gently lifted Kurt off his lap and stood him in front of him. Picking NJ up they walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. The glee club saw them walking down the hall together and all smiled.

The relationship between the two boys continued all the way through high school. When Noah graduated he spent the year while Kurt was still at school working to save money for when they both went to college in New York. By the time Kurt had graduated they had enough money for a nice apartment in the city near both their colleges.

On the Friday of their first week in their new place Noah was out looking for a job and Kurt had been making their place a home when Kurt realised that he was ready to take the next step in their physical relationship. All the way through school Noah had been very respectful about Kurt's boundaries always playing it safe, but Kurt was ready to make it NC-17 in the apartment that night.

So he covered every available surface with candles in the bedroom, he had a shower and got himself stretched and ready for Noah. When he heard the key in the lock he started to play with himself to make sure he was still ready for Noah.

"Princess where are you? Your man has a job!" Noah called out as he entered the apartment that they shared.

"In here Noah." Kurt gasped as he hit his sweet spot inside of him. He had to slow down or he would be coming before Noah ever saw him or was in him and he didn't want that.

Noah walked towards the bedroom gasping at the site of his princess lying on the bed with his delicate fingers up his ass and playing with his erection.

Noah stood at the door and got undressed. All the blood had left his head but he had to make sure Kurt was ready for this before they went too far.

"Are you sure Kurt?" Noah said as he walked towards the bed getting on it. As he got close enough he reached for the lube knowing that as soon as Kurt said yes, he would be burying himself balls deep in the tightest arse he had ever seen.

"Yes." Kurt gasped as his fingers were pulled from his ass and Noah thrust in, making the smaller teen whimper and moan at the pleasure. Soon all that could be heard in the apartment were gasps and moans of pleasure.

After their first time they lay cuddling in bed trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

"We are doing that again and often." Kurt said causing them both to laugh and start again making their once calm hearts race again.

The week before they graduated from college Noah took a trip to Lima to see Burt. He had an important question to ask. When he got there he went to Hummel's Tires and Lube. At the garage he walked in seeing Burt in the office.

"Mr Hummel." Noah said, usually he called Burt by his first name after being with Kurt for nearly five years. He felt comfortable doing it. But he wanted to be formal when he was about to ask the question that was making him so nervous.

"Puck, why so formal?" Burt asked his son's boyfriend.

"Because I have a question I would like to ask Kurt." Noah said.

"Why come here? He's not here, you know that." Burt said smiling.

"I need to ask you something first." Noah said.

"Ok." Burt said. He had feeling what was coming, he had been waiting for this day for a while. He had found Elizabeth's ring, knowing that Kurt would want his mom's engagement ring. He had explained to Carole that Kurt would be getting that ring and she didn't mind. She was doing the same with Finn and her late husband's ring.

"Ok...I love Kurt and these last five years have been phenomenal, and the only thing that would make it only better is your permission for Kurt's hand in marriage." Noah said he had been rehearsing what he was going to say all the way to the garage.

Burt didn't say anything he just opened his desk draw and pulled the faded red velvet ring box out.

"It was his mom's." was all Burt said as he pushed the ring towards his future son-in-law.

A few days later Noah took Kurt out to their favourite restaurant. They hadn't seen each other a lot lately because of finals for them both. While they were having dessert Noah decided that it was the right time to ask.

"Princess…" Noah said getting his smaller partner's attention. He couldn't remember when he had started calling Kurt 'Princess' but they both liked it.

"Yes Noah?" Kurt said softly, worried that the taller man was being so serious.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you marry me?" Noah said as he got down on one knee by the side of Kurt's chair. Kurt gasped and let the tears in his eyes fall, nodding his head to let Noah he was saying yes. He gasped again as Noah slide his mom's ring on to his finger. Noah sat up on his knees grasping Kurt's head and, reminiscent of their first kiss, he kissed Kurt like their life's depended on it.

When they got to their apartment they took their time making it their to the bedroom, kissing and removing clothes as they went. They made love well in to the night leaving them satisfied and sore the next morning.

Over the next 6 months Kurt planned his and Noah's wedding, making sure nothing went wrong on the special day, and nothing did. They got married in the same hall that his Dad and Carole had years ago. They even had the new directions sing their first dance.

Over the years they fell more and more in love. Well that was what Kurt thought until a month before their 10 year wedding anniversary.

Well truth be told it was more than one month. Noah had been cancelling dates and coming home late saying it was a late faculty meeting for a while. At first Kurt believed him but as the days went on and the excuses got lamer and lamer Kurt began to think the worst.

Truth was Noah wasn't having an affair he was planning a trip to Europe for their 10 year anniversary. He had asked his glee club kids what to get his wife. They had a running joke in their household that, because Kurt worked from home, cooked all the meals, and cleaned the house making him the housewife, and they liked it. Kurt especially, he like taking care of the older man and Noah liked coming home to home cooked meal every night, and baked treats didn't hurt either.

His class had suggested a holiday over the summer break including Milan, one of the girls that was in to fashion in a big way suggested Milan to see the fashion houses because they all knew that Kurt was a fashion designer. He had made all their costumes for their competitions. There sparked the idea that he could email one of them and see about getting some of Kurt's designs made. So one day while Kurt was out shopping in the city Noah sneaked in and made a copy of all of Kurt's designs to send. He also went to Kurt's wardrobe to see who Kurt had the most of to see who he should send the designs too. He settled with Dolce and Gabbana.

They had moved to a little town the year after they married, Noah getting a job at the high school and Kurt carrying on working from home. Kurt had wanted a house with a wraparound porch with a big kitchen and Noah was never able to deny his wife anything. They found the house of their dreams fixing it up and making it a home.

Over the years all of their old glee club friends had moved to their little town when they saw how happy Kurt and Noah were in the town.

Once a week he would have a girl's night reunion with the glee girls and Noah would have one with the boys. It was always the same day so when Noah rang to say he would be hanging with Finn on a different day because they couldn't meet on the usual day he was worried. Kurt was getting sick of feeling paranoid of Noah having an affair so after an hour he rang Finn to talk to Noah.

"Hey Finn, is Noah there please...he's not...he said you were having your boy's night tonight...ok thanks Finn. Yeah see you Sunday." Kurt put the phone down, as soon the receiver was in the cradle again Kurt collapsed in tears. He didn't know how long he sat there but it was dark and late when Noah came back.

When Noah pulled up to his and Kurt's house he say all the lights were off, so he thought Kurt was in bed. So he entered the house quietly. When Kurt spoke he jumped not expecting Kurt to be up.

"I'll change. I'll do anything just don't leave me please." Kurt sobbed, he had been crying for hours and his eyes and throat hurt. He could feel his eyes were puffy and knew they were red but he didn't care he just had to stop Noah from leaving him.

"Princess you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" Noah said turning the light on, Kurt winced at the light but having Noah leave him hurt more than a little lamp even after sitting in the dark for hours.

"Please, I'll do anything. Please don't leave me." Kurt sobbed he had been thinking of ways to stop Noah from leaving him.

"Princess?" Noah asked confused.

"I'll do anything you want. If I don't satisfy you anymore, I'll do anything to keep you. I'll learn to like anything you want." Kurt sobbed he quickly got up rushing to Noah dropping to his knees in front of him hugging the taller man.

"Princess, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you." Noah asked hugging his Princess as he got down on his knees as well, hugging Kurt close.

"B-but you're having an affair." Kurt whispered sadly. He hated that his voice broke as he said it.

"No I'm not." Noah said confused and worried that the beautiful man in front of him would think that. He hadn't realised that the sneaking around planning their holiday would cause Kurt to think he was having an affair.

As he thought about it more he could see where Kurt was coming from. He had been cancelling their dates for nearly a month; it had taken that long to talk to someone at D&G who could speak English. Then getting the designs approved it had given him a head ache. He had to explain in the end what he was doing for Kurt then they looked at the designs.

"You're not?" Kurt questioned softly. He knew Noah would never lie to him.

"No you beautiful man, I love and have loved you for 10 years. I have spent the last few months planning our anniversary. We are spending the summer in Europe. We're going to London, Paris, Milan and Rome." Noah said kissing Kurt wiping the tears away.

"Really?" Kurt asked shocked and confused at his husband.

"Yes Darling, come here." Noah said getting up and sitting on the sofa with Kurt cuddled on his lap. He pulled the itineraries out of his bag showing them Kurt.

He held his breath when Kurt got to the Milan itinerary.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he got the D&G letter addressed to him in the middle of itineraries.

"Open it." Noah whispered, he had never been so nervous. Asking Burt for Kurt's hand seemed less nerve wracking than watching his wife open the letter that could change Kurt's career forever.

'_Dear Mrs. Puckerman,  
>We would like to invite you and your husband on a tour of our design studio. We would also like you to see the designs you submitted being made and shown during fashion week as our guest designer of the season.<br>Yours sincerely  
>Domenico Dolce<em>

_Stefano Gabbana' _

"Noah…?" Kurt asked confused. The letter didn't explain anything it just gave him more questions.

So Noah spent an hour telling Kurt everything he had done over the last few months. All the plans, the headaches, and the desire to tell Kurt everything and stop planning their holiday, but he knew that if he did stop planning it he wouldn't be getting the smile that was now gracing Kurt's face.

"I can't believe you did all that for me." Kurt said, he knew his husband was romantic but he had never thought he would be this romantic.

"Princess I would do anything for you." Noah said kissing Kurt. Even after 10 years Noah still got hard thinking and looking at Kurt. Soon they were kissing; Noah trailed his lips down Kurt's neck, hitting the sweet spot that got Kurt horny every time that Noah kissed it.

"Noah, I look like a mess..." Kurt tried to say to get Noah to stop but he knew it would be useless. Noah had once told him he could be wearing a paper bag and he would still want him, and if that didn't make Kurt all warm and fuzzy he didn't know what would.

Soon Noah was peeling Kurt's clothes off making the smaller man gasp and moan as Noah's kisses and bites travelled down his body. Soon Noah was at the ultimate prize on his gorgeous Princess his penis and his tight hole, which quivered every time Noah breathed on it and ran his finger around the outside as he gave Kurt the best blowjob of their relationship.

As they lay on the floor gasping for breath after making love, Kurt rested his head on Noah's chest listening to the older man's heart. Kurt couldn't believe he had thought that the wonderful man under his cheek would ever cheat on him. Everyday Noah did something that proved he loved him and that hadn't stop. Kurt was still finding love notes all over the house and he still got flowers once a week and NJ had a lot of friends and relations on their windowsill in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt whispered he didn't want to break the stillness of the room.

"Princess it's all right. I didn't help matters, I promise I won't keep any more secrets and if I plan anything like this again I'll tell you straight away." Noah said kissing Kurt on the temple.

Kurt sat up crossing his legs running his hands over Noah's still hard wash board abs. He loved his husband's body it was so nice and firm and distracting as Kurt tried to get his thoughts in order, he stopped running his hands over Noah to talk then he would go back to making Noah crazy and horny again.

"Noah, if you have a surprise to plan, tell me it's a surprise and that's all. Remind me that you love me and would never cheat on me and I'll leave it at that, letting you go back to the planning. I will never think you are having an affair again." Kurt said trying to keep the tears in at the thought of Noah having an affair.

"Princess, I would rather cut my own balls off than leave you." Noah said sitting up as well causing Kurt to gasp as he was kissed. Noah laid Kurt down on the floor again; he was so glad that Kurt was still stretched so he could just slide in balls deep and start making love again to Kurt.

After the second round of love making Noah thought back to what Kurt had said while he was crying.

"Princess, what did you mean by you would learn to like anything?" Noah asked confused.

"Well I thought that I didn't satisfy you anymore in bed. I thought you had a secret kink that you needed fulfilling or something." Kurt said blushing, as he thought about it there would have been only so much he could have stomached before he said no.

"Oh you sweet, beautiful man, the only kink I have is you. I don't need anything else; you're all a man could ever ask for." Noah said lifting Kurt's head off his chest and kissed him, making sure that the smaller of the two could feel the swell of his erection growing again.

Kurt giggled as they made love for the third time that night.

3 weeks later Noah was around again, having everything planned. Kurt had spent 3 weeks learning Italian so he could talk to the designers when they got to Milan. He had also been making it up to Noah for thinking that the older man would cheat on him by dropping to his knees and giving Noah a blowjob whenever he saw Noah alone. The older man knew not to complain and he didn't want too. Kurt had no gag reflex so the blowjobs he was getting were phenomenal.

Soon they were on their way to Europe to start their holiday. Kurt was so excited he was bouncing around like a little kid. Noah had to promise to join the mile high club to get Kurt to calm down.

They spent a week in London and in Paris, and then they went to Rome. The plan was to go to Rome for a week then they would fly to Milan for 2 weeks one for site seeing and the tour of D&G and then one for fashion week.

When they got to Milan Kurt was so happy he didn't feel any jetlag he just jumped in to his husband's arms kissing him and grinding himself against Noah, making the older man moan. He dropped Kurt on to the king size bed in their hotel room causing Kurt to giggle as he bounced and then Noah pounced and they made passionate and sweaty love several times, before ordering room service.

After their 2 weeks in Milan were done with Kurt had a contract with D&G which surprised the young fashion designer. It turned out that many people were interested in the designs he had created and had asked D&G if they would be marketing and selling them. So now Kurt had a famous label after his designs and a wonderful husband that made it all happen by planning the best anniversary present anyone could ask for. Kurt secretly looked forward to their 20th to see what Noah would plan to top this one.


End file.
